Thief
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Elliot finds out that his aunt was kidnapped and convinced the team to help him and his cousin retrieve her, taking them all to DC. It does not help when a dead marine is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Thief

Summary: Elliot finds out that his aunt was kidnapped and convinced the team to help him and his cousin retrieve her, taking them all to DC. It does not help when a dead marine is involved. Warnings: Maybe Slash

Disclaimer: Does not own anything related to the series, so don't sue! Salamat! (Thank you)

Part 1

"_In other news, this calling card appeared in front of Multi-billion dollar company of-" _

Elliot paused the TV as they showed the calling card on the picture. He took a closer look at it and was surprised. Something was not right though, he could tell.

"Is that what I think it is?" Parker stated jumping on the couch next to him.

"No its not. This calling card is a replica, not the real thing."

"How do you know?"

"Aunt Nancy's writing is a bit different with her calling cards. I gotta call my cousin."

Elliot went over to the counter and grabbed his phone making a call. It was then Hardison came in and gave Parker a weird look. She had this really excited expression on her face, which was rare mind you from the usual blank looks. He went over and sat on the couch.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Hardison asked curiously.

"Did you know? Elliot is related to Nancy Ross!" Parker stated excitedly.

"_The Nancy Ross?_ The queen bee of thievery? Top of the line grifter, hacker, hitter, thief, mastermind, the whole shebang?"

"Hey! Will two keep it down? I'm trying to talk here!" Elliot yelled at them.

They quickly quieted and began whispering to each other about the situation. It was then Nate and Tara came in at the same moment. They both glanced at the scene with a skeptical look. Tara took a seat on the couch and watched as Hardison brought up something on the screen. Nate looked on curious at these turn of events, especially when Hardison brought up the Interpol file of Nancy Ross.

"Nancy Ross?" Tara asked curiously.

"Elliot is related to Nancy Ross!" Parker stated again.

"Really? Wow, that is something I wouldn't expect."

"So why now?" Nate asked.

"Someone replicated her calling card. I don't think it's her and it is one of two things: she's been kidnapped or someone is a copycat. I just called my cousin to confirm it. If she is kidnapped my cousin is in trouble too. This building was what made her retire when my cousin was hurt." Elliot brought up a corporate building. "This is the guy responsible." With that he brought up the CEO of the company. "Would you guys help us?"

"Can we? I've never met a celebrity," Parker asked, the excited gleam in her eyes.

"Where's your cousin?"

"He lives right in DC. Said he already booked us the penthouse at the hotel and got us our plane tickets. No wisecracks about his job k?"

"Why, you're related to a fed?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Silence.

"Alright. Let's go save the Queen!"

-X-

Timothy McGee glanced at his phone as it rang a certain tone. He ignored Tony's and Ziva's questioning looks and picked it up walking out of the bullpen and hoping that his nosy coworkers did not follow. Besides, they were all stuck on cold cases. Answering it, he greeted the other person.

"Hello, Elliot, never thought I would be talking to you so soon." He said. Tim listened to Elliot's explanation and his expression changed from one of amusement to that of shock. He almost dropped his phone after opening the video that was sent to him. "Are you sure this is true?" Tim asked worriedly. He had to confirm it and call his father first. He quickly walked over to his desk and brought up some airline sites. "Your flight leaves in about 3 hours, you have a reservation at the Ritz Carlton in Georgetown. Yeah I'll see you then… bye." He went back to work, ignoring Tony and Ziva's dubious looks.

"The Ritz Carlton, whew McGee, you're loaded…" Tony commented. Tim rolled his eyes before responding.

"Actually it is for my cousin who struck it great in the stock market when Bering Aerospace plummeted. He just asked me to set reservations for him and his friends," Tim said.

"Really? So he's good with stocks?"

"Skip that thought DiNozzo, you and David come with me," stated Gibbs as he entered grabbing his coat. "McGee your vacation starts now." With that said, Gibbs let both a confused Tony and Ziva to the elevator while Tim waved a little to them before the elevator closed. He frowned before packing up this things and shutting his computer down. He did not request this vacation time until only a few minutes ago, but he made it to where he did already request it off a couple months ago. He quickly went to his apartment and packed some essentials before driving back to DC in Georgetown.

-X-

Tony and Ziva looked on while holding for dear life as Gibbs drove and broke so many traffic rules, they probably should have been caught right now. Tony and Ziva were relieved to stop. They were surprised at the house, as it looked really nice two story in a quiet neighborhood that was quite a distance.

"What are we doing here boss?" Tony asked as he looked at the simple luxurious house.

"A kidnapping," Gibbs said. "They specifically asked for us." Gibbs rang the doorbell and the door opened. The three were surprised to see who answered it.

"Sarah?"

Sarah McGee looked on and beckoned them inside where former Commander McGee was situated in the living space. The older man looked distraught but otherwise calm. He motioned for them to sit down, a remote in his hand with the TV on pause with Nancy McGee on the screen. The team was surprised but sat nonetheless as Sarah set out some waters on the coffee table.

"Thanks for coming agent Gibbs. I just did not know anyone else to call. To be honest I should be calling Interpol," the commander said.

"It's Jethro. Why did you ask for us Commander?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Andrew then. I called you because you are the only ones who could bring my wife back and possibly my son." The team was silent pondering this situation. They saw McGee fine and dandy at work and Gibbs just sent him for his vacation. Before they could ask anything Andrew spoke. "It's much better if you just watch." With that he hit play on the remote and movie rolled on.

"_If you are watching this, then that means I have been dead or taken. I did not want to put both Sarah and you in danger. I probably should have told you a long time ago Andrew when you found both Tim and I injured at the coast of Chile. This is so hard to say… but my name is not Nancy Randal. _

"_My name is Nancy Ross and I am a thief." _

-X-

Elliot and the team arrived and spotted his cousin standing right next to the limo sent to pick them up. The group followed his lead and went up to the person standing there. He gave him a tight hug, happy that his cousin was safe and not in some tight jam.

"Tim, how are you doing?" Elliot asked, pulling away.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe I created a stupid personality, anyway, is this your team?" Tim asked glancing at the other four.

"Right, guys this is Timothy McGee, my cousin. That's Parker, Hardison, Nathan Ford, and Tara," Elliot introduced them to each other. Tim shook each of their hands.

"You can call me Tim. So Nathan Ford, never thought I would find you on this side of the business. Finally decided to stay with Sophie?" They group looked on in semi-surprise.

"You know Sophie?" Nate asked curiously.

"Yes, I still talk to her. Her and my mother is good friends. Anyways, let's go. I got you guys a good suite at the Ritz Carlton."

They arrived at the hotel in no time at all. During the car ride they got to know each other, more like Parker and Hardison asking Tim so many questions. Elliot rolled his eyes at their behavior. They quickly checked in at the hotel and situated themselves in the suite. The team really liked it and was surprised at the expense of it. Currently Tim was entertaining Hardison and Parker, with Tara listening in, with his great skills as a former thief about lock picking and hacking. Elliot and Nate stood off to the side conversing.

"Nate, that's my cousin right there. He's the nicest person you will ever meet. You can pull me into whatever crazy con you got but not my cousin," Elliot said, with a bit of a threat in his voice. Nate just nodded in understanding as he watched the three get along really well with Elliot's cousin. He decided to let them relax a bit longer before having to go over the details.

TBC-------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: My first Leverage and NCIS. I hope I'm still letting them stay in character, with a few tweaks here and there. Anyways tell me what you think!

Review! No Flames. C+C accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thief

Part 2

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva watched on with surprise and fascination at this piece of information they were receiving. They were listening closely to the video hoping something will come up as to give them a hint to what was happening. Right now Nancy was explaining her most dangerous con that she ran.

"…_I was conning the Russian mob. Tim was only nine when he could finally come with me since I finished his training. He is amazing, he surpassed me in hacking and grifting. Anyways, without him I could not have finished this job as I was almost killed. Thanks to his quick thinking I was out of there just in time before the real cops showed up. I guess I should get to the point… The con that made me retire was located in Chile. This time Tim and I were conning high end drug dealers. They were hurting the locals and needed to be punished. But something went wrong. Someone ratted on us and we were caught in crossfire. Tim was shot twice, one in the arm and one on his leg. Thanks to you finding us, we were able to get medical help._

"_I know who tipped us off that time and I know who took me away from this quiet life I have with you. I could understand if you do not wish for Tim and me to return, but I just want you to know that I love you Andrew McGee and I hope you can forgive me for deceiving you all this time. I'm glad that I got the chance. Goodbye." _

The video blacked out and Andrew stopped it. He waited for the shocking silence go over Gibbs and his team.

"I know this is too much to ask, but I want you to find her Jethro and my son before Interpol does. I just need to know that this is all true and not some kind of dream…" the commander trailed off into deep thought.

"Don't worry Commander. We'll get to the bottom of this." Gibbs stated before getting the video and the file folder that came with it. With that the three headed back to NCIS.

Gibbs just could not believe this. Timothy McGee, the innocent, computer expert was a conman. He had deceived them all, being the timid; aim to please kind of guy. Perhaps if he knew of this information sooner, McGee could have easily picked a lock and make people confess to their crimes just by playing them. He wanted to laugh at the difference. On the other hand, McGee is wanted by Interpol, but he was a damn fine agent. Gibbs did not want to break a new agent; he liked McGee where he was ever since he saw him at Norfolk. After all, McGee was his.

Tony was baffled at the new information. He thought he had McGee figured out but not as he thought. All those times McGee was running searches or trying to track someone was him fooling them into thinking that it took that long, when in reality McGee could already have it within seconds. He guessed McGee had to make it look realistic since most law enforcement agencies were not professional hackers. The thing was, he did not think differently of McGee. He had to admit McGee was good at hiding himself. Besides he trusts McGee to watch his back.

Ziva was semi-surprised. She had crossed Nancy Ross at one point. She vaguely remembered her but the description was there. She had a little boy with her. They used different names at the time but she was sure that it was her and McGee playing tourist. They were really nice and their Arabic was magnificent down to the accent when she conversed with them for a bit. She was young then and barely into her Mossad training. She decided to keep this information to herself and bring it up only if it was really necessary. Who knew that it was them that taught her how to be an 'actress'?

-X-

The team was sitting on the couch viewing the TV with what Hardison managed to set up. Tim decided to start since he knew more about what happened even if he was not there.

"This is Michael Billings. My mother and I used to work for him. We did all the jobs because of him and on the side to help the people in need. I think he was the one who took her and probably asked her to steal something from his own company. His financials are all clean, his taxes, and everything. We did all the dirty work for him… that time in Chile before mom and I went into hiding… a high end drug dealer did not deliver what he was supposed to do and we were sent there to collect. Something went wrong… that was when Commander McGee found us at the time. If it had not been for him then we probably would have been dead. I'm sure by now, Mother already told him that we used to be thieves. Too bad… I would have liked to seen his reaction…" Tim trailed off getting lost in thought. The team wisely stayed silent for a few moments. "Anyways, I'm sure he's the one who has Mother. Luckily he has never seen me. My mother was the only one."

Nate studied the picture on the screen, scrutinizing the man in the photo, his brain running through whatever scam he could come up with. He briefly remembered Michael Billings. He had plenty of items insured by IYS, which means Sterling might get involved. He could not afford that, but he would deal with it when the time comes. He is sure Elliot would keep Sterling out of the way for a while. Luckily this man has never really seen Tim at all so it was a plus that they had another grifter. He did promise Elliot that he would not endanger his cousin, but it seemed the only way to con this man was through some possible impossible means. He hoped this would go well or Elliot would probably punch him afterwards.

"Okay Parker I want you to check out the house, Hardison find all active abandoned buildings, Elliot search every building Hardison gives you. Remember when you find the queen, you break her out if you can. She is the first priority. I'm sure Tim, you got something planned already," Nate said as the three went off to do their work. Tim gave him a knowing look.

"That I do. Mr. Billings is trying to fill in the position of a manager in the Technology department. Lucien Pierce has an interview at ten am," Tim said. Nate nodded before going somewhere, which they were assuming would be bar. Tim turned to Tara. "Does he always drink before running a con?"

Tara laughed.

-X-

"What have you got Parker?" Nate spoke through the ear bud.

Miles away Parker infiltrated the Billings estate wearing a disguise as one of their maids. She did not speak immediately and just looked around pretending to clean the study. "Nothing, it's just a regular study," Parker answered.

Nate was getting frustrated. It had been one day, usually they would have something. Perhaps… he looked over at Tim and Elliot; someone was leaving a few things out. He saw that Tim was leaving for his job and Elliot telling him to be careful. Nate walked up to Elliot intending to speak, but waited a while just in case Tim had to come back or might be listening in first.

"Elliot, I know you're going to hate this but I think your cousin is not telling us everything. See if you can get him to talk a bit more." Nate said before walking off. Elliot just glanced at Nate's back and was thinking the same thing. Tim was not telling them something which could cost them the con. Elliot was too worried that Tim might take it upon himself.

-X-

"What have you got for me Abby?" Gibbs asked as he entered her domain.

"Gibbs! This is amazing! I can't believe that we've had the legend herself and to think I could have met her. The best of the best-" Abby ranted but Gibbs quickly cut her off. "Right… well I ran the fingerprints through the database and I got a hit… well several hits." Abby brought up several files containing the same person with a different picture with a few modifications. "She is just too good. It took me forty eight hours to get through all the security that was placed with this. I can't believe it." Gibbs ignored her continuing rant, partially listening and examined all the files. "Seems like she did not want someone looking at them…"

"That's because McGee made them," Gibbs said before walking out. "Find all the connections you can linking to Nancy Ross." Abby frowned as he left with that one command. She sighed before continuing.

-X-

Tony still could not fathom the facts that he was just now learning. To think McGeek knew how to do everything more so than him and Ziva combined. Seriously, conning the Mob? Both the Russian and Italian mobs? Well Tony was still not grasping this fact. Ziva noticed his frustration and fought the urge to laugh at him. Tim was a good actor. He had her fooled. When she had encountered Andrea Pierce, or Nancy Ross, and Lucien Pierce, Tim, they were touring Israel. She found him a good playmate. He was pretty blunt and immediately knew that she was with Mossad or training to be. They taught her to be a good grifter, was that the term? The McGee they knew was far from that personality, perhaps a bit of both.

"Still can't believe it Tony?" Ziva asked with a certain glee in her voice. Tony looked up at her.

"C'mon Ziva it's McGee! He's a computer expert! Not some thief that could con the Russian mob and get away with no injuries and their account numbers from the Cayman Islands!" Tony said.

"What have you got DiNozzo?" Gibbs said walking into the bullpen. Tony quickly stood up began his explanation.

"There was a news cast with Nancy Ross' calling card, sent to this man Michael Billings. Billionaire, rich man… no wonder she went for him."

"Focus DiNozzo!"

"Right Boss, apparently she used to work for him as his traveling assistant even if she was not seen very often right next to him."

"That's where we'll start. First, we got a dead marine outside a local club."

"Boss shouldn't we-"

"Building belongs to Michael Billings."

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Here's chapter 2! Well I'm trying to make this interesting, I hope. Thanks for the reviews and visits! I appreciate them.

Review! C+C accepted. No Flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Thief

Part 3

Tony and Ziva approached the bar. Tony grimaced at the surroundings before they went inside. They flashed their badges to the bartender so they could speak to him. They asked him routine questions like: have you seen this man, how often was he here, was he with somebody at this certain date, stuff like that. What they got out of him was that the man was here but he was alone. No one could hear anything because the music was too loud. The bartender also mentioned that they have a new manager who is going to be starting tomorrow. Of course he did not know who, but Ziva and Tony could come back again if they really need to. When they asked about the previous manager the bartender said that he was sent to manage someplace else. Tony asked when the new manager would be in, but the bartender did not know.

After gathering all the information they could, Tony and Ziva left. The bartender sighed in relief as the door to the manager's office opened. He was tossed a small sack. He looked in confusion at his new manager, who just flashed him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for not telling them. That should cover the payment and help out with your new baby coming."

"But this is-"

"Just take it before I fire you."

"Thank you Mr. Pierce."

-X-

"Got anything for me Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered the autopsy room. He walked right up to the doctor and his assistant.

"Well Jethro the cause of death is obvious, this gunshot wound to the heart. Killed him instantly, but not before getting beaten. He had multiple bruises on his torso before he was finally shot. He also had defensive wounds. Seems he put up quite a fight before going down," Ducky explained. "Unfortunately, there was no evidence on the attackers. It was as if they just took the evidence without harming the splatters."

"You saying someone cleaned him up and placed everything back without washing away the blood?" Gibbs questioned.

"You could say that. By the way Jethro, how is the other matter?" Gibbs shook his head.

"I can't find him."

-X-

Tim planted himself on the couch after an exhausting day at his new job. He ignored Elliot's worried expression and just drank the water offered to him. Elliot plopped down next to him.

"How was your first day at work?" Elliot asked.

"Tiring. I can't believe how much work the other manager had left behind. Anyways, I found a lead. Unfortunately…" Tim trailed off as he thought of it.

"What is it?" Elliot prodded. Tim better not be hiding this from him. He would get it out of him.

"My team. A dead marine was involved. My team is on the case. Why does this have to be difficult?" Elliot patted Tim on the back in a comforting manner. He resisted the urge to hug because Tara and Parker entered the room. They gave a questioning look, but Elliot shook his head for them not to ask. A few minutes later, Nate and Hardison entered the front room to join them.

"What do we got?" Nate asked tossing Tim the remote. Tim quickly pulled up some documents.

"Found these sifting through their network. Turns out my mother was more than just a thief for hire. He contracted her for several jobs. Including this last one when we were in Chile at the time," Tim said, but paused as he pulled out another contract that was sent to another person. The team glanced at it, but Nate decided to look through it.

"So all we know is that he is a successful businessman and contracts thieves to do some dirty work while eliminating them when he is done. This guy… What about that dead marine found outside the club?" Nate asked. Tim pulled out a footage that the security cameras caught.

"I ran this through a program I created. I turned the brightness up a little bit and did a bit of clean up and there." The footage played and the team had another lead. "His name is Corporal Nathanial Adams. We have a slight problem with this, though. My team is involved in the case. They've already snooped around. I can't avoid them forever, especially Gibbs. He has good instincts."

"We'll deal with it when it gets to that. Alright, do you know why he wanted your mother?"

Tim pulled up a picture. "This. I don't know what is in there, but my mother is the only one who could open it." It was silent as the group stared at him with an accusing look. He sighed. "Fine, she gave me the codes to open it. I know where it is. I was going to get it whenever."

"Okay, whenever you can, take Elliot with you. We are going to ruin this guy."

"Hey Hardison can I borrow your computer?" Tim asked.

"Sure go ahead man." Hardison responded.

The group then huddled together to go over things. Nate was conversing while keeping an eye on Tim. There was more to this than Tim was still letting on. He knew that much. Elliot gave Nate a look. Nate just shook his head before going through with the plan.

-X-

"Gibbs! You'll never guess what I got!" Abby stated excitedly as Gibbs walked into her lab. She pulled him up to the big screen and played a video. "I just opened my e-mail and I got this detailed footage. It seems our dead Corporal was trying to defend Nancy Ross from getting taken." Gibbs' eyes narrowed. The video had been tampered with, but it was accurate and clean. It was something a high tech person could do.

"Who gave this to you?" Gibbs asked.

"It was anonymous. I tried tracking them but I came up blank. It would take me forever to find out who did it."

"Good work Abby."

Abby let out a triumphant smile at the praise before going back to work.

Gibbs walked down to the bullpen to find Tony and Ziva bantering over something, which he did not care to know about.

"What did you find out from the bartender?" Gibbs sternly asked and it immediately silenced them.

"Yes, well it turns out the club is under a new management and we are supposed to go talk to the guy," Tony started.

"And?"

"He was not there. We did not get a name nor even a description. Turns out the bartender did not hear anything."

"David, talk to this new manager, DiNozzo with me." They hurriedly followed.

-X-

"Lucien, good work. My sales have gone up three percent from last month," Billings said as he congratulated his newest tech manager. "Thanks to your better security creation. This would make a good government contract."

"Thank you, Mr. Billings."

"Please Michael is fine. Now how about that club. Is it too much to manage?"

"Ah, no.,. NCIS is kind of snooping concerning the death of Corporal Adams."

"I see, well then you are excused." Before Lucien could leave he was stopped. "Oh, one more thing. I would like to invite you to a party I'm hosting with my business partners. I'll send you the address when I get the chance, but it will be this weekend."

"Of course Michael."

Lucien Pierce sighed as he stepped out of the office. He walked forward but he heard a commotion coming from the hall towards his direction. He froze as he recognized two familiar people, who unfortunately recognized him too.

-X-

Tony held on for dear life as Gibbs took the wheel. Seems this was an urgent matter so he did not argue. Gibbs broke too many traffic rules as usual and they ended up at their destination. Tony recognized it as Michael Billings' company. They quickly went inside, flashing their badges to get through security. Heading up the elevator, they reached the tenth floor. They met up with the secretary and flashed their badges to get access. She informed them that Mr. Billings was in a meeting. Gibbs handed her a warrant and walked past the doors leading to the office. Tony followed while the secretary chased after them. She kept telling them to stop but she was stopped herself when the two stopped.

Gibbs and Tony got the surprise when they stared at the person right across the hall only fifteen feet away. They did not move, ignoring the secretary's talk. It was then the person decided to bolt, turning into the hall right ahead of him.

"DiNozzo, get Mr. Billings," Gibbs stated quickly going after the person. He was able to catch up a bit, only five feet away. Gibbs wondered when _he_ got so fast. "McGee! Wait!" he called out.

Tim blocked him out. He was using his knowledge of the building's blueprints and maneuvering a way to get out or lose his pursuer. He sped up gaining about another five feet and made it to the technology department. He closed the door and buzzed through. His team looked at him.

"Mr. Pierce is there something wrong?" Jennifer, one of the workers, asked concerned. Tim came up with something quick.

"Ex-boyfriend. Doesn't want to give up. A federal agent too," he stated. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed for another door.

"We'll distract him, hurry."

"Thanks Jenni."

As soon as he exited, Gibbs managed to get inside and paused as he did not see McGee in sight. One of them asked him something.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Where is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"If you are talking about our manager, he just stepped out. Did you want to leave a note?" she stated calmly.

Gibbs was already losing patients. He took out his badge, flashing it at her before heading quickly to the second door. Conveniently, the other workers just had to move out of the way. He could tell they were distracting him. He opened the door to find that it is the staircase. He heard the footsteps echoing and looked down to see his target already a few floors ahead of him. He quickly ran down the stairs.

"McGee!" Gibbs called out again, but Tim kept running. Gibbs mentally cursed before taking extreme measures and jumping each level of stairs. He managed to get one floor behind. Tim noticed, glancing up and seeing Gibbs too close.

"Emergency guys, I need a ride," Tim said in his ear piece. He got an affirmative before quickly exiting the first floor door. He nodded to security and was able to get out the front doors. A car quickly pulled up and the door immediately opened. He slipped in quickly and the car sped off. He looked behind to see Gibbs standing and watching them. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

Gibbs cursed.

TBC------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well I had finished writing this story, but I did not like how it turned out for this chapter till the end so I'm changing it. I think this is better than the first one I thought of. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thief

Part 4

"You okay?" Nate asked his passenger. Tim nodded. "This is a problem. Guys, go back to the hotel." Nate said over the coms.

Once they reached the room in the hotel, Tim briefed the team on what happened.

"I'm going with you," Elliot stated.

"I don't want them hurt." Tim said back.

"I'm not going to hurt them, just subdue them a little, enough for us to get away if they see you again." Tim relented to that request.

"What about Billings? Do they have him in custody?" Nate asked. Tim mentally cursed. They might tell about him. It would blow the whole con and not get Billings convicted because of entrapment. There is no official undercover assignment, which has to be assigned by the director himself. Although, Vance might do something about that.

"Yeah, he must have been too clear in that video I sent Abby."

_Flashback… _

"_Hey Hardison, can I borrow your laptop?" Tim asked. _

"_Sure, go ahead man," Hardsion responded. _

_Tim quickly made use of the laptop. He uploaded the video to be ready to sent. He made sure that no one could trace it back to this computer before sending it anonymously. That should help his team out a bit. _

_End Flashback… _

"Anyways, I have to get to the club. I still have to manage it," Tim said.

"I'll go with you," Elliot said.

"Parker, Hardison, I need you both to do something for me."

-X-

Gibbs mentally cursed. He wanted to hit something. He wondered when the hell McGee was able to run so quickly. The only clue they had was this Michael Billings. He was curious as to why McGee was working for him or dealing with him for that matter. Right now, he was just about to ask those same questions. He waltzed into the interrogation room while making Tony head out to watch in observation or do whatever. He sat down and placed a file on the table, beginning to skim through it.

"May I inquire as to why I'm here, Agent Gibbs?" Billings asked. Gibbs looked for certain signs, but could not find any.

"You may. Who was that person standing outside your office?" Gibbs asked. He specifically did not tell Billings the name because if something else was going on, then he would have given it away.

"Ah, you must have run into my new head of Technology, Lucien Pierce. Recommendable, I'm glad to have hired him."

"I see."

"Does this meeting have to do with that deceased corporeal? Lucien said that he would have that matter cleared up in a short amount of time. Is he involved in this?"

"You could say that."

-X-

Tim hurried typed a bunch of mumbo jumbo that Hardison only knew half of, but the rest did not see what was special about it. All they knew was that he hacked into the NCIS database to check into matters that concerned them and Billings.

"Okay Tim do your stuff," Nate stated. Tim nodded and proceeded to do as told. When they finished the group split in pairs. Michael Billings was hosting a party and they wanted to drop by and take a look.

-X-

Elliot sighed as they attended this party. He posed as Lucien Pierce's bodyguard. He was also counting how many bodies were there should he have need to dispose of them. ON the side, he was looking out for his cousin. His cousin has a knack for getting into trouble. He glanced over at Nate and Tara whom he acknowledged. Parker came up to them, holding a tray with food.

"I've marked all the entrances and exits," she stated as Tim picked up a cracker.

"Bodyguards are all over the place. I'm still counting," Elliot said.

"_We're not leaving until then." _Nate said over the coms.

"_Guys, we've got a problem. To your right." _Tara stated.

The three looked over to see three someones they did not want to see. Tim mentally cursed and wondered what they were doing here.

"What are they doing here? Damn."

_Flashback…_

"_Ah, you must have run into my new head of Technology, Lucien Pierce. Recommendable, I'm glad to have hired him." _

"_I see." _

"_Does this meeting have to do with that deceased corporeal? Lucien said that he would have that matter cleared up in a short amount of time. Is he involved in this?" _

"_You could say that." _

_Billings took out a pen and paper and wrote something down, handing it to Gibbs along with three invitations. _

"_This is the address where I am hosting a business party. I invited Lucien too. You may come along only if you do not cause a commotion. Bad for business." _

_End Flashback… _

"Kay, I need you guys to cover me. We'll have to cut this short. I'll have all the details recorded. Now we need to go. I'll let Mr. Billings that I need to go." With that Lucien walked over to Billings who looked bored of the company he was currently with. Lucien approached him. "Mr. Billings?" Lucien got his attention.

"Ah, Lucien. Gentlemen, this is the man I was telling you about that saved me millions of dollars and gave me billions more. Lucien Pierce," Billings introduced him.

"Hello, I'm sorry Mr. Billings but I must go. I have an emergency that came up."

"That is unfortunate. Well I guess I will see you at work tomorrow. Good night."

Tim excused himself and was heading straight for Elliot, only to see Gibbs heading his way. Tony and Ziva were out of his peripheral vision. Tim quickly changed direction, heading for the outside roof. The party was on the top floor of the building so it was going to be a long drop.

"Parker, is the line ready?" Tim asked as he made it to the roof quickly. Gibbs was still behind him.

"Ready!" Parker called out a few feet away from him. Tim unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his gear. He took the hook and hooked himself up.

"Good job Parker. I like the way this feels. It's comfortable, especially with the supports, here, here, and here," Tim commented to the gear he had on. Parker mumbled a thank you, with a faint blush on her cheeks. "So first one to the bottom?" Tim challenged. Parker grinned.

"You're on pal."

"McGee!" Gibbs called out running towards them.

"That's are cue! Go! Yahoo!" Tim stated running and jumping off the building. Parker followed in tune.

"Yahoo!" she yelled out too.

Gibbs paused at the edge of the building. He thought he had enough time since McGee had spotted him, Tony, and Ziva. He quickly made a call to Tony's phone.

"DiNozzo! You and David hurry down, McGee is headed that way!" he said before running down too.

-X-

Tim and Parker were laughing as they made it in the car. The other three were looking at them questioningly, then Tara and Nate looked at Elliot who gave 'don't ask me' look.

Parker bit her lip. "So is he really your ex-boyfriend?"

Tim laughed while Elliot shook his head.

"Elliot, let's go here. There's something I want to do first."

"You serious? You know that's where you-"

"I know. Please."

-X-

Tony and Ziva quickly rushed down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. It was just unfortunate that the party was on the fifteenth floor. They were both out of breath by the time they reached the lobby. Gibbs was there a few moments later and they quickly made it outside to see McGee and a woman go into a car. The car sped off quickly before they could follow. Of course Gibbs got a license plate number. He quickly dialed for Abby and asked her to trace it.

_At NCIS… _

"Who knew Nancy Ross was all over the place?" Abby commented. Ducky chuckled.

"Yes, she was, especially in her younger years. Of course, when I knew her, she went by the name Aurora Livingston. She was a patient of mine when I had to treat her for cuts she earned while doing a photo shoot. She was a rising model and then she just disappeared and is still on the missing person's list," Ducky commented. "I was wondering why Timothy reminded me of someone."

"I don't get why Tim is being stubborn. We just want to help."

"He'll come around in due time Abby. Well I better go back to examine that body."

Ducky thought something was obviously off when he walked through to autopsy. He noticed that Corporal Adams' current resting place is opened.

"That is not where I left you. I wonder…" Ducky muttered to himself and proceeded to close but he felt the barrel of a gun on his back. "Now this is not what I expected."

"Sorry, Ducky. I just need you to go on the other side."

"Timothy, why are you here?" Ducky asked as soon as he did as requested.

"I'm here to see him," Tim answered while putting the gun away. He trusted Ducky to not do anything.

"Do you know who he is?" Tim let out a sad smile.

"He's my half-brother. Mother decided that he would live his life and I would live in hers. He died defending her when they met up. When I get my hands on him…" Tim trailed off to small murmurs. Tim heard the elevator ding. "I guess I grieved enough. Bye Dr. Mallard." Tim said and walked opposite of the door. When Ducky looked over his shoulder, Tim was gone just as soon as Gibbs stepped into the room. Ducky shook his head and greeted Gibbs. He wondered how Timothy was able to do that.

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the long update. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Thief

Part 5

Tim groaned as the light struck his face when someone opened the curtains. He knew who it was, but just decided to pull the blankets over his head. He heard a brief sigh before the blanket was taken away from him. He tried reaching for it, but it was not there. He opened his eyes and glared at Elliot.

"Rise and shine cousin, its show time." Elliot said and left the room. Tim managed to get up and get himself ready. He walked out to where the team was waiting for him. They all looked towards him.

"How do I look?" Tim asked.

"Good. Now let's go retrieve the queen." Nate stated and they left the penthouse.

-X-

"Ah Lucien, there you are!" Billings stated waiting for him. "Come and join me." He said. Lucien followed and was led to a car. He got in and they were driven off to a destination. He recognized it as the place where he held the business party.

"What is this about Mr. Bill – Michael?" Lucien asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone. She is very talented. I'm sure you both would get along quite nicely." Billings answered. Lucien bit his lip in nervousness.

They both were escorted to an office in the building. Lucien noticed that there were two bodyguards behind him, which they could easily overpower him. A dreaded feeling came over him. Something was wrong with this picture. Once they were in the office, the two goons locked the double doors and stood by it. Billings stood right in front of his desk. Lucien was in between them.

"I'm glad to have hired you Lucien. It's too bad that it has to come to this," Billings said while turning around to face him, a certain smile on his face. "Has anyone told you that you look so much like your mother?" As soon as he said that, the door on the side opened and a guard pushed a woman forward towards him. The woman quickly embraced him and he embraced her back.

"Tim! I'm glad you're safe," she said.

"Mother, I'm glad too," Tim said back.

"What happened to Nathaniel?" she asked him. Tim stayed silent, but the look in his eyes stated everything that she needed to know. "No!" her eyes blazed as she stared at Billings. "You murderous, treacherous, back-stabbing bastard! You promised that you wouldn't if I came with you willingly!"

"Ah, dear Nancy, I said that I wouldn't if you told me the codes." Billings stated smugly. He made a motion. "Well then, if you tell me the codes, then I could guarantee the younger brother." Tim was forcefully held away from her, in the grip of one goon.

"You hurt my son and I will personally make sure to see you hang. The police would love to know what I know!" Nancy said to him.

"Say one word Nancy and you could say goodbye to him too." She noticed the goon holding a gun to Tim's head.

"Tch. Fine," she gave in and walked towards the safe to open it. She started punching in the codes. Naturally it would take five minutes for the door to open since it was programmed to take five minutes to enter in the codes. After some five minutes, she got it open. Billings was not happy when he saw that the safe was empty. He gripped her arm and threw her towards the other goon there. He grabbed a gun and pointed it at Tim.

"Now Nancy, perhaps you will tell me where they all went," Billings stated. "You have three chances to answer correctly or I'll put one in his arm, his leg, and then his heart."

-X-

"Are they here yet?"

"No, give or take two more minutes."

"Dammit, if they aren't here by then, I'm going in there."

"Calm down, they will make it in time. I think it was Agent David driving right now."

-X-

Nancy stayed silent for a few moments. She was trying to think of a better situation.

"You should start saying something Nancy before I start shooting." Billings said.

"Why would I tell you anything!" Nancy responded before quickly knocking the goon unconscious. Tim did the same for the one holding him. It made Billings pull back and aim, firing one shot but missing. Mother and Son grabbed the guns and quickly exited the door, running down the hall. Billings cursed and called for the rest of his bodyguards to chase after them. Tim looked behind to see someone running after them. Plus there was one heading towards them. They turned into a corner to reach a door. They quickly went in only to be in a room with no other exit. The door opened and Billings appeared with his group behind him.

"I guess you ran the wrong way. Now I'll make this easier. I'll give you one hour. Tell me where they are and I'll put this behind me," Billings said before closing and locking the door.

Nancy sighed before turning to her son. "There is a reason you dragged me back to my prison right?" she asked.

"You know me too well Mother," Tim said while peeling off one of the ceiling squares. He revealed a secret stair leading up. Nancy smiled.

-X-

"Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?" Billings greeted Gibbs as he walked through.

"I'm here to arrest you," Gibbs stated bluntly. "For the murder of Corporal Nathanial Adams." With that Gibbs quickly cuffed him and Billings barely put up a fight.

Outside, the Leverage team examined from across the street, the arrest of Billings. Tim and Nancy stood right next to them. As soon as Billings was in the car, they piled into their car and left. They did not notice the blue eyes following them.

-X-

"So how'd you do it?" Nancy asked as they were driving back to the hotel.

"Oh, it was easy," Hardison stated.

_Flashback… _

"_Parker, Hardison, I need you to do something for me," Tim asked. They both waited. Tim quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Hardison. "Here is the code to the safe located at this address. I need you both to take it whenever. After that I want you to send it here and these certain papers here." _

_Both of them nodded and went to go retrieve it. _

_Parker easily broke through the safe in less than two minutes and grabbed everything in there. _

_-X- _

_Jennifer from technology put an envelope through to the mail and quickly left. _

_-X- _

_Hardison looked up from under his hat. He pushed a cart full of mail and made certain deliveries to the right people. He quickly left. _

_-X- _

_Gibbs glanced warily at the mail on his desk. It had a post-it note saying 'read me immediately' with a smile face. Against his better judgment, he opened it and looked in surprise at the information there. It had everything on Michael Billings. All of the shady business and contracts. Plus payments for some _activities_. It also had an address to where Billings would be picked up. _

"_DiNozzo, David. Let's go." He stated throwing the keys to Ziva. _

"_Where are we going boss?" Tony asked. _

"_Getting Michael Billings." _

_End Flashback… _

Nancy laughed. "You made him turn himself in? Now that is great!" With that they began chatting about other things. Mostly Hardison and Parker grilling Nancy on her career days. They made it to the hotel and went to their room. Tim noticed something.

"Guys, I think something is wrong," Tim said. Nancy noticed it too. She agreed.

"You five should leave. I believe our time is up, not yours," she said. Elliot protested.

"But Aunt Nancy! Tim! I can take them!" Elliot whispered harshly. Nancy shook her head and turned to smile at him.

"You have to pick up where the law leaves off. Don't worry, you'll be able to see me again. I've got one last trick up my sleeve." She turned to face the door and waved her hand at them. "All of your things are waiting for you downstairs. Tim made sure all of your belongings and any evidence has been confiscated. The party will start tomorrow at four. Be there, yes?"

"You planned something?" Elliot questioned. The 'how' was implied. Nancy took an object out of her ear and the team was surprised. "I forgot you both always con me too. Alright, but be careful. If you're not out, we'll get you." With that said, they all reluctantly left to go.

Nancy chuckled. "You think they would be more discreet."

"I know, especially her." Tim commented. "Let me go in first." Tim took the key and unlocked the door. He made it look like he closed it, but it was partially open, enough for his mother to get in. He walked in normally, dropping his things, but not taking off his coat. He walked around like normal. He was waiting for the opportune moment and there it was. Tim quickly had his gun pointed to the person that snuck up behind him. He was not surprised to see him. "Took you long enough, Gibbs," Tim said while putting the gun down. Gibbs still had his gun trained on him.

"Do I need to shoot your leg to keep you still?" Gibbs asked. Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"My vacation is over; I did what I needed to do." Tim said. Tim looked over to see his mother stepping up to them. She did not look happy. He groaned making Gibbs turn to where he was facing, only to face the barrel of a gun and a very pissed off Nancy Ross.

"Threaten my son's leg again, and I'll make sure you won't have two."

-X-

Nancy paced as Tim watched her like a tennis match. She would sigh in frustration before resuming her pacing. Tim wanted to force her to sit down, but knew it would be pointless.

"Mother, sit down," Tim said. Nancy looked at him.

"We were supposed to be out of here an hour ago!" she said frustrated.

"What did you do Mother?"

"I was securing your future! This agency is full of idiots!"

"Mother!"

With that Director Vance came in, which made Nancy quiet. He motioned for her to sit down as two other people came in.

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well here's the chapter before the finale. I hope you enjoyed the story. I am not as good as the scriptwriters for Leverage but I tried my best and this is what I came up with. So yeah… Thanks you guys for your support of this story!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

Thief

Part 6

Tony and Ziva waited patiently at the bullpen… Patiently… no… They were anxious to find out if McGee and his mother were going to be walked out of here in handcuffs. It was then Abby came up to them.

"Hey guys! Do you know what's happening?" she asked quietly. They both shook their heads. Abby bit her lip in worry. "I hope they don't do anything…" she stated. After another few anxious moments, they saw McGee and his mother about to walk right past them. Before they could go any further, Abby threw her arms around McGee.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Oh Tim! No matter who you were, you're still my geek," she just wailed a little. Tim looked to his mother to see her snickering. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm fine Abby. Nothing is going to happen." He said, knowing what it was she was going after. Abby stared at him.

"Really?"

"Really. I was just escorting my family outside."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Commander, Sarah and… Mrs…"

"Please call me Nancy. I can still hop buildings in a single bound," Nancy said with a smile. Abby squealed before pulling out a picture and handing it to the woman along with a pen.

"Can I have your autograph? You're like my hero! I admire your craft ever since I started… um… yeah." Nancy smiled and took the picture and pen.

"Wow, you found an old picture of me. This was in my modeling days." Nancy signed and handed it back. She looked at Tim. "We can find our way out. I'll call you for the next one. Bye!" she said grabbing both her husband and daughter's hands dragging them to the elevator.

Tim shook his head before calmly walking past Tony and Ziva to sit in his desk. He noticed their looks but decided to make them break. They would break soon. Well Tony and Abby would break soon. Ziva only did after someone else did. Sure enough, Abby and Tony were in front of him, grilling him with questions.

"Are you going on another heist?"

"What did they say to you?"

"Could you let me in on it?"

"I can't believe you were a thief! How did you do it?"

"Grab your gear we got a dead marine!" Gibbs interrupted them while walking over to his desk to get his coat. "McGee you stay here. You're on probation."

Tony and Ziva glanced at Tim with a smirk before following behind Gibbs. Tim sighed before following them to the elevator. He stood outside and pulled two items out of his pocket and waved it in their faces, providing them with a smile. Both of his teammates gasped in surprise just as soon as the door closed. Abby watched the exchange and giggled. He walked back over to his desk.

"I didn't even see you take it," she commented. Tim smiled.

"Well they never notice either. It's much more fun that way. Anyways, my mother wants to throw a party this Saturday, do you want to come?" Tim asked her. She squealed in delight giving him a hug and an affirmative.

-X-

The team was able to solve the case quickly, especially with McGee's knowledge. It was just in time for Saturday. Surprisingly Gibbs also attended. The Leverage team was also there, as Nancy had to invite them, since they saved her life. They quickly paired off Tony spoke, more like flirted, with Tara. Ziva and Elliot quickly hit it off. Abby and Hardison started talking, while Tim and Parker were teaching Sarah how to pick a lock quickly. Ducky and Nate were talking on the side. The other three were observing and talking at the same time. Gibbs' group was wisely kept out of the loop that the other people were also con men and that Elliot was on the Commander's side of the family. All of them, except for Parker, who Gibbs saw jumping off the roof with Tim that one time.

Currently Parker stared at Gibbs, while Gibbs stared her down. She was not fazed; instead she had this curious look. She leaned in and sniffed him. The Leverage group shook their heads at her actions. Tim groaned. Parker nodded her head after he inspection. She turned to Tim.

"I approve of your bo—"

"Let it go Parker!" Tim and Elliot yelled at the same time to interrupt her. Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva were curious about what she was going to say. They figured it was 'boss' or something and left it at that. Everyone else knew except for Andrew and Sarah who assumed the same thing. Parker went to sit back down, not bothered by the outburst. Now they were going to teach Sarah how to be a pick pocket. Nancy decided to join in. Andrew sighed and shook his head at his wife's actions, especially when he saved both of them.

_Flashback… _

"_I was securing your future! This agency is full of idiots!" _

"_Mother!" _

_With that Director Vance came in and Nancy quieted down. _

"_I only have once question… How did you do it?" Director Vance asked seriously. _

"_We had a deal Vance, remember? I gave you everything on Michael Billings and in turn you let my son keep his job and I get to live my life," Nancy said as she glared at him. _

"_I'll just let the DA handle this." He finsihed as two other people came in. He placed some documents down in front of the mother and son. _

"_Nancy McGee it seems to be your lucky day. Your husband provided me with papers when you were married and when Agent McGee was born. You're free to go," Vance said before excusing himself, leaving the family to talk. Nancy and Tim stared down at the documents and were surprised. Tim recognized it. _

"_This is made by the—" Tim was cut off when his father nodded. "Where did you get it?" he asked curiously. _

"_Your cousin provided me with it," Andrew answered. _

_End Flashback… _

Andrew sighed as he watched his wife attempt to teach their daughter how to pick a pocket. He watched as she demonstrated putting an arm around someone and doing small other gestures, only to end up with items on their person. Really, he did not know how she had done that, but considering her profession when they met, it was not surprising. He watched as the girl Parker quickly demonstrated stealing Tony's wallet and Ziva's necklace with so much as just passing by. Sad thing was Sarah was impressed. Andrew was afraid that he would have to deal with three thieves in his house. He thought it was only one.

"Remember honey, steal only if you need to," Nancy commented after Sarah successfully stole a wallet.

The Commander sighed.

The End…

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well it did not turn out as I hope it would. But I appreciate those who have followed with this story. I'm going to probably re write this or perhaps write anodther story like it. I wasn't really happy how it turned out, but it was too late! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
